Between Love & Hate
by Ted the Fox
Summary: An OC story. Love triangles, awkward situations, and off-the-wall combat permeate the innards of the Titans Tower when a new superpowered teen makes the base his home. Updated everyday or so.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is the first fan fiction that I've ever written, even though I've been writing for around a year now. This is a quick little prologue just to set up things. It's a shortie, but I think it's also a goodie...I'm really happy with the direction it's going in. I'm going to be writing every day, so it won't take long for this to develop. Hope you keep reading after this. Enjoy!**

**. . .**

There was an odd stillness to the downtown area of Jump. The city is usually thrumming with the sounds of combat between super powered humans and aliens, a sort of hub where good and evil collide. This is mostly, in part, due to the looming presence of the Teen Titans. Although they are super human (and partly alien), they live the average lives of regular teens.

Well...they try their hardest, at least.

They're quite the sight for tourists, but the local people have gotten used to their antics. For the people of Jump, the sight of a massive robotic cyborg and a little green boy duking it out at the local arcade is common fare, especially since much worse is constantly falling out of the sky.

Not today, though. There is an unnatural calm, and this calm is not going unnoticed. It's just past lunch, and nobody has had to dodge a single car or giant moth today. The fact that it's a Monday makes it even more odd, for evil always strikes on Mondays around lunch. It's fairly common knowledge, and if you're a citizen in Jump that does not know this, then you probably will not last beyond a Monday lunch and should have never moved to the city in the first place.

But since it was a Monday, and it's pretty much an established fact that these kind of things happen around this time, something, eventually, did.

_CRASH._

"You're going to pay for that, asshole!" shouted a metallic humanoid.

It came to no surprise to the people of _The__Chizza__Pizza_ that a teenaged metallic humanoid fell out of a spontaneously formed portal in the sky, followed by a young teen girl in a pink fly outfit. The following battle ensued, and it seemed like things were about to become normal again. As normal as super powered robotic and cat-bug teens get.

...

Zoey zipped around the giant crater that Trevor formed when he smashed into the ground. Her little insect wings were moving her up and around at the speed of a mosquito's. As fast as she was moving, Trevor and her were still locked in a heavy stare. He was still moving, and Zoey did not like this one bit.

"Hey Trevor!"

"What?"

"Ever heard of the robot kid that was a huge jerk because he wouldn't shut up and die?"

Trevor leapt out of the crater into a spiraling high kick that missed Zoey by an inch. He hit the wall of a building with a heavy thud, and dug his fingers into the concrete.

"Nope, but I know about the mosquito cat girl who couldn't fly anymore!"

Trevor ripped a window panel out of it's concrete frame, and flung it at Zoey with a satisfying spin. Zoey screamed at the massive glass chunk flying at her and shot a rushed streak of pink lightning in it's general direction. It backfired, as the lightning went through the glass and reflected all over the street. Everyone ran in a frenzy for cover, Trevor included.

Trevor pounced off the skyscraper wall and plunged himself into a subway entrance in a last ditch attempt to escape. He was too late, and was caught in the sudden electrical storm. His circuits went haywire, and he lost his grip on his surroundings. His unexpected rendevouz with solid ground didn't help at all with his injured state.

"Ow." was all he could mutter as he curled up on the floor writhing and fizzing with pain. Although he was all robot, he was programmed with all human functions. And that included feeling electricity and impact all at once.

After a few dizzy seconds of error codes, he managed to get back up on his feet and regain a sense of his surroundings. Looking across the street, he saw that his plan didn't fail entirely- Zoey had a missing wing. She too was attempting to gain her bearings on the current situation, and saw her body part lying on the floor in front of her.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!". She let out a horrified shriek at the sight of her severed insect wing. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS, TREVOR!" She pounced up and across the street throwing a punch that Trevor barely dodged. Her fist made contact with a street light that quickly disconnected itself from the ground. It fell in Trevor's direction, and he had another near collision.

Zoey turned and revealed a sadistic smile. "You may have brought me down to your playing field, but that doesn't mean I'm any weaker. Come on!" She made another cat-like leap that Trevor blocked with a punch. "Give me all you GOT, robot boy!"

Trevor's systems were critical. His battery was damaged, and another hit could completely mess up his insides. If he wanted to survive, he would need to take the offensive-

"Titans, GO!"

Almost out of nowhere, a group of teens came into view in a fierce looking battle formation. Zoey turned to see what was coming, and Trevor found his his golden opportunity.

In a single swift movement, he jumped, side-swiped Zoey's legs, and effectively landed a satisfying punch right into Zoey's face bringing her down to the ground.

Just as effectively, Zoey grabbed Trevor's arm, pulled it aside, and stuck a small wire into his abdomen.

"Lights out, Trevor-boo." she whispered with a heavy dose of a mock-mother voice.

He tried to open his mouth and shout, and everything went dark.


	2. The Wake Up Call

**Not much to say about this one. Just clearing through the exposition. I've always had a love/hate relationship with story beginnings. I have so many cool ideas I want to write about, but it all has to be set up appropriately. That's the case with all of my stories. Oh well. Writing's a bitch. A fun bitch though! I hope you like this chapter! Please leave a review!**

**. . . . **

Trevor's eyes flew open, and his mind instantly started racing.

The room was dark. He was strapped down to a bed with wires and scanners placed in and around him. A symphony of electronic beeps and clicks played while dozens of displays were lit with nonsensical digits, codes, vital signs, and countless other data. It was a lot to wake up to. And Trevor was very confused by all of it.

Trevor was a very advanced machine. His mind and CPU were based on the same concepts of how a biological brain works. He learns, he analyzes, and most importantly, he's genuinely conscious. Although such concepts like language and basic movement were pre-programmed, he was pretty new to the universe. He is approximately 2 years old, and has a very bright and sunny disposition. He has no recollection of how he came to be, he just knows he's smart, a unique invention, and that everyone he's met has attempted to capture and/or kill him.

Trevor remembered what happened before he went dark, and instantly hated himself for it. _Dammnnniiiiiiiiittt_ was all he could respond with when remembering how stupid he was for letting himself get that close to that bounty hunter. That bounty hunter that's been trying to get him for months, now. Zoey. How he hated her. If you could multiply the number of all the stars in the universe by a million, then add that number to itself, it still wouldn't even begin to compare to how much he hated that alien. She was a total bitch in every sense of the word.

The thought of his mortal enemy brought him back into the moment. His eyes darted all around the room, scanning for any potential threats. He had no idea where he was, and the last thing he remembers was being practically killed by Zoey. His mind was racing. He was a high profile target. People knew that if they could get him, and see how what makes him tick, they would have knowledge that would take millions of years for a _civilization_ to learn. The whole being ripped open and sold for millions thing didn't really appeal to him, so he's been on the run for as long as he could remember.

Trevor tried to turn his head, but was stopped by a number of straps holding him down. With a little push, he snapped all of them, and looked up to the monitors surrounding him. Seeing the language, he knew he was on a whole new planet. Okay, so he ruled out being captured by Zoey as a situation. If he was to get out of where ever he was, he would have to know how to talk and read. In a matter of minutes, he identified letters, then phrases, then paragraphs. He broke down the grammatical and logical concepts of what he eventually discovered to be the English language. Although it was basic, it was a good foundation for any kind of conversation, or interrogation, he might have.

"That was pretty fast." said a croaky voice from behind.

Trevor freaked out, and let out a yelp. He jumped and fell out his bed, dragging down a good amount of equipment with him. After a good ten seconds of hiding behind the bed, he peeked over the sheets to get a glimpse of what had muttered that phrase. Peering into the darkness, he saw a girl in a purple cloak, surrounded by books and candles. In Trevor's worried state, she was a bit too calm for Trevor to trust her.

"Woahhh, you need to _chill.__"_ said the cloaked figure.

"Ummm...miss? Where am I? Who are you?"

"First of all, don't call me _miss_." hissed the girl. "My name is Raven. And drop the formalities. I hate that kind of stuff."

Trevor and Raven sat there staring at each other for an awkward minute before Trevor was able to make the next step in the conversation. Speaking had opened up a whole new way of looking at the language, and now he would be able to keep up in a conversation.

"Uhhhh...are you alright?" asked Raven.

"Yes! Perfect. Fine. Perfectly fine. That is, unless you're trying to-"

"Kill you? Don't worry, I'm not the killing type. Most of the time."

Trevor's eyes lit up. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"We have your brain hooked up to a screen. That's as much as I know, if you want to know more, ask Cyborg, because there's _no__way_ I'm learning all of this techno-mumbo-jumbo. I'm just here playing watch dog." She spoke in a very slow, dry, almost sarcastic drawl. It didn't help calm Trevor's nerves. He still had no idea where he was, or what situation he was in.

Trevor turned around to find a giant monitor that was displaying his thoughts. It said "What monitor...oh wow, that is a big monitor." He stopped for a second and then the screen said "Hi guys, I'm a monitor! BOOP BOOP, BEEP." Trevor let out a giggle, and turned back to Raven with a big grin. Raven immediately saw what kind of person he was, and relaxed a little. He was like Beast Boy. But not irritating to the point of wanting to kill yourself.

He was about to open his mouth when Raven cut him off, "You're at the Titan's Tower. It's a giant base where me and my friends plan...crime fighting...things. And stuff."

"Kind of like-"

"Yeah, like super heroes." finished Raven. "We found you injured and brought you in, so don't worry- you're safe."

Trevor let out a slightly frustrated pant. "Hey, could we disconnect me from that monitor? It's kind of hard to talk to you when you know-"

"What you're going to say?" Raven interjected with a sarcastic lift of her eyebrow.

"...yeah."

Raven chuckled. "Fine, be my guest. Good luck trying to find out what cable it is.

"What?" Trevor looked down and saw the cluster cuss of cables running into his arms and legs and torso. "Awww man." Trevor plucked out a random cable, and he felt a sharp pang of pain. "OW. FACK!" Trevor shot up and picked up a thick cluster of cables plugging directly into where is abs would be."This is bull shit! There's like a million of these!"

Raven looked at him and found his predicament rather funny. After a little giggle, she said "Here, let me get that for you." She lifted her hand, and her eyes began to glow. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

All of the cables unplugged simultaneously. It hurt like a mother, but Trevor was too occupied being wowed by Raven's mental abilities to be able to react appropriately.

"Woah. Dude." Trevor muttered.

"Wait 'till you see my friends. They're a riot. Come on, they're up stairs." Raven floated up, and her eyes lit up once more. "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!" The two were suddenly engulfed in a massive black bubble that closed on them, then collapsed in on them.

Then once again, everything went black. Trevor hates it when things go black.


	3. Rude Awakening

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I've had midterms. And they're crazy. Argh. But I'm back on track now, and it's been really fun so far. It feels really weird to be writing for these characters now that I'm starting introduce the Titans into it. Here comes the juicy part though...hope you like it!**

**. . . . **

Starfire awoke on the couch of the Titans' common room. Through her hazy vision, she could see the silhouette of a person sitting in front the massive, glowing monitor of the Titans Tower main computer system. When her eyes adjusted, she saw Robin passed out on the keyboard.

Slowly, she got up, sliding a layer of popcorn off of her. It was movie night, and she had fallen asleep to a very boring showing of _The__Monkey__Bride_.

_Beast __Boy __has __the __most __peculiar __taste __in __movies. _thought Starfire.

She gently floated up off the couch and towards Robin. Robin tended to have bad dreams, and she wanted to wake him up gently. She positioned herself over his shoulder, and was about to gently shake him when a massive black shape thrusted itself up through the ground.

This successfully freaked the hell out of Starfire, which in turn, freaked out Robin.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Starfire screamed, and fell on top of Robin.

"SLADE, DON'T TOUCH STARFIRE!" shouted Robin, who picked up a donut on the desk thinking it was his two shot themselves around and made a pathetic battle pose. Robin was holding the donut above his head, while half of his hair was flattened into the shape of the desk. Starfire's hair was also a mess, and her eyes were twitching. The dark sphere folded out of existence, and Trevor fell out of the air onto his head with a loud "OW!" while Raven calmly floated in place.

"Next time you do that, warn me!" shouted Trevor from behind the kitchen counter.

"Sorry." Raven looked up and saw Robin and Starfire's failed pose, and said "Robin. Put the bagel down. We don't want anyone getting hurt, here."

Robin looked at his hand, then hid the bagel behind himself, embarrassed.

"Raven, you scared the blorghsched out of us!" sighed Starfire.

"Yeah, it's almost 3 in the morning...what's up Raven?"

Raven yawned. "Our little house guest is awake. And I'm out of candles. But we're mostly out of candles. I'm going out to get some more, soooo...have fun."

And with that, Raven disappeared into the black of the night. Robin and Starfire looked around the room for Trevor, and he popped up in the back corner of the room out of a pile of boxes. He awkwardly stumbled into the light. "Hey. I'm Trevor. Thanks for saving me and all...and...yeah, thanks."

"No problem, glad to see you're finally okay. I'm Robin, and this is Starfire." Robin loosened up a bit when he noticed how naturally awkward he was, and recognized he was a teen. And by the looks of it, a super powered one. This peaked Robin's attention.

Starfire flew forward off her feet to shake her hand. "Hello! Finally, an alien that does not wish me harm! How are you? What planet have you traveled from?"

Trevor was taken aback by Star's aggressive and cheery personality. "Haha, nice to meet you too...I don't really know where I'm from." Star noticed a sense of loss in his eyes, and drooped back down to her feet.

"Oh...I am sorry."

Trevor scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "Oh, it's fine..." he paused, and looked at Starfire more closely, and had a burst of enthusiasm. "Oh! But I know that you're from Tamaran!"

Starfire was off her feet again, and flew up into Trevor's face with a huge smile-so fast, that Trevor almost fell backwards. "Yes! I am! How did you know?"

Trevor regained his posture. "I've been around...it's a very nice planet."

Starfire punched Trevor's robotic arm. "I think you are very nice for saying that!"

"I think you're pretty nice too." he smiled, and their eyes locked.

Robin's brain switched on and figured out what was happening here.

He cut himself between the two, and said cheerily "Staaaarfiiiiree, why don't you go up to your room an get some good ol' shut eye while I show Trevor to his room and ask him a few questions?"

"Okay Robin.", she dreamily replied. Their eyes were still locked. "I will indeed get some of the sleeping." She floated away to her room, and closed the door.

Robin turned to Trevor, fuming. "Hey, Trevor-" was all he could utter until the door opened again slightly with Starfire peeking out of the frame. "Oh, I forgot! Have a good night Trevor!"

"You too Star!" waved Trevor.

_What? __Star? __He__'__s __already __calling __her __Star? _shouted Robin in his head.

Star looked back at Trevor with a smile, and closed the door once again. The speed of Robin's heartbeat must have been defying some natural law of how fast heartbeats should go. He started panting. Hard.

Trevor was still looking at the door, amazed by how nice these people were. No one was trying to kill him. Or capture him. They treated him as an equal. Like a person. Then he realized...no one knew who he was here. This planet was off of any galactic chart he had seen, and had fairly limited radio contact beyond their solar system. On this planet, he was, for all intents and purposes, a nobody. He would start crying at that moment if it weren't for the fact that he literally couldn't do it.

With that thought, Trevor broke the silence that Starfire left. "Man, she sure is something isn't she-hey, are you okay?"

Robin was still breathing heavily, and composed himself instantly. "I'm fine...I just get...allergies."

"Oh! Right. Sorry, I'm a robot, and I don't get stuff like that. Sorry for shaking things up in town the other day..."

Robin forgot the Starfire thing for a second when he realized that he failed to mention to Trevor how long he's been out.

"Um...Trevor. It's been _more_ than a day." said Robin lightly.

"Like...a week?"

"Try 3 months."

Trevor froze with a look of disbelief. "Really." said Trevor. "That's..."

There was a slight pause, and Trevor asked "And no one even came looking for me?"

Robin put his hand on Trevor's shoulder. "No. I'm sorr-"

"YESS!" shouted Trevor while doing a little "yes" dance, hugging Robin right after. He was free, his hopes had been confirmed. He was finally lost from the public eye. Everyone thought he was probably dead, and in this wholly specific case, it was phenomenal.

Trevor noticed that Robin was staring at him, and stopped dancing abruptly. "Sorry, I have a glitch where I...dance sometimes."

Robin smiled. "Oh! Right. Sorry, I'm a human, and I don't get stuff like that." said Robin with a goofy smile.

Trevor chuckled. He extended his hand towards Robin. "Thanks Robin, for helping me."

Robin smiled, and accepted the handshake. "No, thank the team."

"There's more of you?"

"Yep. Five of us. We're the Teen Titans, a group of super powered teens that protect the Earth from anything that wants to harm it or anyone."

"I've heard. That's pretty cool. I bet you have a _lot_ of questions for me..." laughed Trevor.

"Yeah, but not right now. How about we get some sleep?" said Robin.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." replied Trevor. He stood up straight, and said in a digital british accent, "You were showing me to my room, my good sir?"

Robin laughed. "Yeah. Right this way." They both walked down the center door, leaving the room quiet and dark once more when the door shut behind them.

The room was dead silent for a good minute before a little green fly on the wall morphed into a green boy in a purple suit, and gently landed on the floor.

"Gosh, I'd thought they'd never leave!" said the changeling.

Beast Boy opened the fridge door, and began consuming all of the ice cream and pizza leftovers that he could possibly consume until the wee hours of the morning. The next day, he would wake up tired, sick, and full. He does this often, and calls it his "Morning Stank". Although he is fully aware that history will repeat itself, he presses forward anyways. The only explanation anyone has cared to give for this is Raven, who put it rather nicely when she said that Beast Boy is a "complete idiot".


	4. Tomato Sauce

**Hey guys! I love how this one turned out. I think I'm loosening up a little with my writing, this chapter is a lot more playful on how it develops a scene. And sorry they take so long, and that they're so short. I like to polish them to high hell, and I think it's paying off. Anyways, enjoy!**

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

Trevor flew up out of bed with his fists in a defense position. He looked around and, realizing that it was only his internal clock, fell back onto the bed.

_Good__morning!__It__is__currently__8__AM!_ _:)_

This is how most mornings started.

The young robot slithered out of bed, feeling oddly lethargic. He switched his HUD on and saw his battery bar, blinking red. He was running quite low, and wondered if the people on this planet even had the kind of power that he ran on.

Realizing his predicament, he forced himself up and out the door. He slumped against the wall and stumbled down the corridor, making his way to the central room of the tower.

"C'mon, where is it?" he uttered to himself in frustration. He never was a good looker. But even if he was, it wouldn't help him, as the Titans Tower was a maze of dark pathways, and meangless locked doors.

After a hazy ten minutes of random doors, Trevor finally stumbled upon the common room. It was empty-save for Beast Boy who was passed in front of the open fridge, and covered in pizza.

Trevor, in his foggy state, carried himself over to the fridge and looked down at the pizza. And then a thought struck him. These people consume the same kind of fuel that he does-but they call it _food._

He dove onto the floor, scarfing down the pizza smothered all over the ground and Beast Boy. But unaware to Trevor, however, Beast Boy was slowly awakening.

"Whaa..?" said Beast Boy as he slowly opened his eyes, and saw through his hazy vision a ravenous robotic creature looming above him covered in blood. He let out a boyish scream.

"HELP! THE CRAZY ROBOT MAN IS EATING ME ALIVE!"

Trevor looked down, a bit more aware of what he was doing now that he had more battery, and began freaking out at the same intensity that Beast Boy was.

"DUDE, DUDE, CHILL! IT'S TOMATO SAUCE! I'M NOT EATING YOU!" shushed Trevor in a uselessly loud voice.

"_He__'__s__after__my__brains!__" _Beast Boy tried to break free, but only managed to roll him and Trevor across the floor and over the couch.

A door slid open, and in the frame stood Starfire, with a worried expression. "Beast Boy, I heard you shouting...". She then saw Beast Boy and Trevor struggling on the floor, with red everywhere.

"Beast Boy!" shouted Starfire, who then proceeded to fire an energy blast directly at Trevor, who barreled across the floor gripping his stomach.

Beast Boy was writhing in what must've been an imaginary pain, on the red-soaked floor. "My guts are _everywhere_!" Starfire rushed to his side, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Beast Boy! What has he done to you?" Starfire put her hand on his "wound" and realized that there was, in fact, none to be found. She took on an annoyed tone. "Beast Boy, you have no wound. And this isn't blood, this is," she stuck her finger into the red paste and tasted it. "...the sauce of the pizza."

"What, so I'm not dying?" asked Beast Boy in a disappointed whine.

"No, but I am." groaned Trevor from across the room, clutching his sparking abdomen.

Starfire realized what she had just done and her heart sank into her stomach, where it sizzled in her digestive juices. "Trevor!" she shouted as she flew to his aid, unconsciously shoving Beast Boy to the side.

As Starfire tried to help him, a door in the room opened, revealing the rest of the Titans with their weapons readied. Robin's eyes darted around the room, looking for the source of the shouting. "Beast Boy, we heard you-" was all Robin could say before they all saw the mess lying in the middle of the room. Cyborg and Robin's jaws were down to the floor at the sight of the chaos.

"Yeeeah. I'll let you guys deal with this one." said Raven, who then faded through the floor.

. . . .

"Words can not appropriately describe how much I apologize!"

"Star, it's _fine_. It was a freaky situation, and you reacted appropriately. I would have been worried if you didn't do anything at all." Trevor took a sip of his hot chocolate.

The Titans had gathered on the couch, complete with snacks and drinks, surrounding their new guest. Cyborg's hands had turned into power tools, and he was patching up the last of Trevor's circuits, while Beast Boy was lazily scrubbing the couch and carpet.

"Robin! This stuff is really hard to get out! Why do I have to do this?"

Robin ignored Beast Boy's comment, which was one in a long series of complaints. It gave him a little bit of pleasure to see Beast Boy working really hard.

Starfire suddenly bursted with happiness, and glomped Trevor. "Oh, I'm just glad you are all right, friend!"

Cyborg's hand got caught in Trevor's abdomen when Starfire attacked Trevor. "Careful Star! I'm still working on him!"

"So Trevor, I don't think you and Cyborg have properly met." chimed Robin.

Cyborg was trying to remove his stuck hand from Trevor's open abdomen and said, "If this isn't properly meeting someone then I don't know what is."

Trevor laughed. "Nice to meet you to."

Beast Boy caught wind of the conversation, and from behind the couch he said, "Hey, we haven't properly met either!"

From over the sofa, Starfire shot Beast Boy a look so intense, it could melt a glacier. He freaked, then resumed scrubbing with extra effort. Starfire took a sip from her cup in triumph.

"Hey Trevor, you're running on some pretty intense hardware." said Cyborg with a bit of admiration. "Who built you?"

Trevor looked down into his cup in sadness, which Cyborg noticed. Robin elbowed Cyborg gently, and whispered through gritted teeth, "He's sensitive about these things. He doesn't remember."

"Oh, it's fine!" Trevor perked up. "I'll find out. Eventually." He smiled, then cheerfully took another sip of hot chocolate.

Cyborg shut the panel on Trevor's abdomen, and his hands switched back to being normal hands. "Well, whoever he was, I can say he was nothing short of a technical genius."

Trevor processed this for a bit. "Thanks?" He looked down into his cup, mentally chewing the idea of his creator. He dropped it, then turned back to Beast Boy. "Hey, uh, Beast Kid, do you need some help?"

Beast Boy looked up at Trevor with big Doe eyes and pleaded. "Yes, please?"


End file.
